Killing the Night: Monochrome Bliss
by Jakafe
Summary: Sequel to "Between the Guns and Cards"... oh just read it, won't you?


Second part for the "Double G's Trilogy"… (go[here][1]first to understand about KtN!!)

The story I'm giving you in this one, will feature only five outta ten members of the[Revolution Paradisers][2].And one of them can be considered capable to give both Remy and Cole an impact they won't be able to forget… for a while. Hit the gas! Hit the gas!!

Kill---

****

WHAT? …Oh, yeah, right…

****

Disclaimer: Jim Lee created both characters, uh… Marvel and Wildstorm own both of them, Killing the Night concept is MINE!!(Mwahahahahahahahha!) So are Ronan, Revlin, Vega, Anna and David…

Killing the Night: Monochrome Bliss I

It was night… of course it was night, didn't the title says it all? Well, he didn't seem to notice that. Still covering himself with an atmosphere of self-content, and liquor bottles everywhere, Ronan Cagney, on a standing position behind the bar table, put his smiling face even more obvious than before, showing those who looked at him, a status of kindness… but will they be sure of it? After all, this is the messenger god we're referring to.

"Ro…" a woman called the first syllable of his name, and so he turned. Sixth Floor café has another story to tell…

He was disbelieved by Cole Cash's third statement, it's not enough that his first and second ones concerning the knowledge of them being in a same cell once already got him quite in a state of surprised, even though Remy LeBeau was indeed skilled enough to cover it up.

"Y'know…" the Cajun gestured a pointing index finger, "I jus' said dat as a rhetorical expr'ssion…"

"Um… yeah, that's what I… thought…"

"So why didja say y'know dem?"

"Cuz I did."

"'How?" (Uh boy…)

"Met them before…" (This isn't happening…)

"When?" (Please lie…)

"After I met Jean and her four other guys." (Okay, there goes a name, hope he doesn't recognize it…)

"You met Jeannie too?" (MERDE!!)

"And four other guys…" (SHIT!! Isn't there anyone he DOESN'T know??)

"When?" (Shut up LeBeau…)

"While Fury gave me that special task…" (Stop answering back…)

"And when WAS that?" (No! Remy, you don't wanna know!!)

"After we--" 

"Nevermind, Cole."

Her moves were graceful and wary at the same time. A slight reflection of luminous blue ray brushed the smooth, beige surface of her skin, and made her appearance more majestically mysterious, as if that's not already what Tanabata Vega is. She wore a sleeveless black turtle neck shirt that fitted quite appropriately to her slender body, and a purple Capri pants to cover her long legs. Sitting sensually over at the top, and on a very lucky swivel chair, this particular brunette woman decided to say some more.

"I'm sensing a very happy atmosphere from you…"

Ronan Cagney, a 29 year old blonde bartender that stood within 6'3 tall of range, and a golden reputation among his customers, was the subject of her opinion. He smiled as a prologue of his reply, an empty, semi-wet glass was still on his firm grip when the decision to answer surfaced.

"Sensing, or positively predicting, Vega?"

"Both, actually…" She said, "May I have a Grapeberry, please?"

"Non-alcoholic? That's not you…"

"C'mon, I need to be sober at times too, y'know?"

"Really?" Ronan chuckled, he squatted to reach a small refrigerator under the bar table, and pulled a pitcher of grapefruit and cranberry juice. 

"Okay, then tell me, which one needs a more logical and healthy mind, here? The mischievous messenger god of thieves and travelers, or the honest goddess of divine justice and human law?"

He only looked at her vainly with a pair of clear blue eyes, refusing to accept his defeat of that small debate. But a light of hope brighten its way through… putting a well done cocktail in front of Vega, he retorted.

"You… are not… honest."

"Whadayya mean?" She spoke her doubt while stirring her maroon-coloured drink with its decorated straw.

"Veg, you might not be able to lie, but let's face it, you're more to a goddess of refusal-to-give-straight-answers, than your original title…"

Vega face faulted, she realized that every single word he just said was a true cold fact of nature… a resentful sigh was out, and by that, her face went down. Removing the straw from her Grapeberry, an immediate impact of frustration made the latest Themis incarnation gulped the whole drink down without intervals.

"… I didn't just struck a nerve… did I?" Ronan asked, rather worried.

She stayed silent, her tosca eyes were facing downwards, expressions of sigh replaced by a blunt depression. Vega traced her index finger on the cold rim of her glass and waited for that precise moment to say her line… Justice had never looked so fragile. 

Funny… everything there seems a little brighter at seconds passing. Was it probably the air conditioner which has perfected its cool factor? Or is she just being delusional? Sixth Floor's dark ceiling, the neon-framed entrance door, transparent ultraviolet lamps on the floor, the P-shaped slim chairs on the bar, a certain spot of balcony on the far back… they all looked the same. Only brighter… at least for her.

Ronan held still while casually picking the straw from the table, and started to polish again. This particular god of persuasive speech decided to pass on the infinite moment that seemed to be sustained only for him.

"You still remember Seishirou?" She said quietly.

"… Flower guy?"

"Sakura guy, to be exactly…"

"Ah…"

__

Cole:

He's still shaking his head, kinda think of it, I sorta doing the same thing too… Well, whadayya expect?? I mean, it's not like EVERYDAY that you meet with your former cellmate, and then realized that most of the people he knew are also a few of the people you knew!! And worse, how come all the events of those self introducing themes happened on rows?? These things only occurred in comic books, for God's Sake!! 

I sighed, the two of us were riding along the downtown, he's on his red jeep, and me still with the Harley. Crates and crates of unopened beer bottles rested shakily on the jeep's back seat. Can't believe that Remy's one of the X-Men now… they musta had total revamp since I last met them…

Oh yeah… total. 

__

Remy:

Things like these only happen on fanfictions… I actually read one on the Internet, y'know?

Cole sure looked surprised after I told him Jeannie's married… pretty obvious they got more than a history together once… Poor bastard. Yeah well, he ain't the only one…

I chuckled, watching ourselves between the guns and cards, the ride and velocity… there's a bridge that wade across him and me called 'angst'. I almost laughed, one hundred percent coincidence that puts us through this event, and everything's right in order… what a life you're leading yourself into, Remy LeBeau…

__

Vega:

Ronan had a good point of expectations this evening… and I'm not in the mood for predicting. So the only thing I'm able to do right now is wonder… with blurting my thoughts at him.

"Fenton called me… he said things over at Blue Cigar got a bit… noticed." Ronan said, his eyes looking straight into mine, his hands leaning hard against the bar table, "That sakura guy is one of 'em…"

"Seishirou knew?" at that point, I realized that my tone had went higher by surprise.

"Not yet… " as he replied, the glass which was once used as a container for my Grapeberry, had been taken away by this Hermes-incarnate-friend of mine, "But suggest me some good explanations from now on, will you?"

"…Think he's gonna need it?"

"We're gonna need it…"

No way Ronan… we need more than explanations of what we've already known… we need to understand the reasons… but then again, is there any?

"Well what I **need** now is your office, hadn't had my Isa yet." I told him.

"Go right ahead."

__

Ronan:

Yeah… go right ahead… 

She moved pretty fast from that chair, and onto my private room… swift, like a fox. What makes you so damn obsessed to being a good practitioner of your religion, Veg? A Muslim who's also the incarnation of a Greek goddess… while I stayed at the status of a pagan believer.

My position has always been neutral, nevertheless… 

A god whose job is to be the messenger for all and to all is best prevented to take sides… even on his heart.

"Two gloomy guys in the group are enough, Ronan…" I was snapped out to reality again by that particular voice, after turning my head to it's source…"C'mon now… don't tell me you're interested in joining in?" Revlin Heston walked forward, with David Graven and his sister, the love of my life, Anna Graven. 

This night… is going to be more than mere interesting, as the god of the Underworld, and two siblings of gothic joined the scene. I presented them a smile which I considered to be one of my finest and most sophisticated ones. Revlin's jet black eyes met mine, they were still a pair of uncompromising area that stayed within his image for the last eleven years since we've know each other… and what I own was the opposite, indeed.

Ah, David… still with the stable sadness that always hinted within every mimic on your face. He had a broad smile himself when the distance between us had been only a foot away. But that didn't cover the disappointments he had underneath… much.

"Getaway form them, love. Fiercest of creatures, they are…" I said as my hand reached Anna's and pulled her close, I somehow wished that the bar table wasn't as wide as it was so that she'll---

"Get your hands of my sister's first, Cagney." David threatened. 

"Is this it? Doesn't look like a fortress to me…" Cole commentated as they reached the front gate of the X-Mansion. Remy smiled, the brunette Cajun only replied with a meaningful silence to the blonde Californian. An annoyance is very much existing ...

"Jeaaaannniieee….."

#STOP CALLING ME THAT!!…. Wait… Remy! Where are you? #

#… At de gate, chere…#

Remy nod down weakly, the tall iron gate opened as soon as the telepathic communication cut off, Cole looked a little bit curious over the faulted expression Gambit was having on his face, and so couldn't help NOT to ask… again. 

… Aaaand they forgot about the entrance.

"Was that Jean?" 

"… Nope, jus' some red'ead bombastic telepat' who 'appens t' be married wit' a one-eyed guy nobody likes…"

She walked to the main door alone, leaving the rest of the partying X-Men to take any necessary advantages in 'playing' her husband around. A leader needs the break of his life after all… the last time she peeked a little… there was a scene of boxers hanging out on the chairs' back. Which lead Phoenix to finally be in front of the door… although a thought of having Rogue with her sounds tempting…

"Gambit's time is a little bit extended, don't you think?" Warren Worthington III, also known as Angel prompted from Jean Grey Summer's back, "Better watch out for some robbery news next thing in the morning."

She waited, maybe a few seconds passed, "Humph… " Jean sarcastically remark a tiredness.

"What's so funny?" the winged mutant asked.

Again, she waited. Her silence had become a blanket of coldness. Fiery and blazing as the Phoenix ever was, whenever Jean Grey is offended, her capability to sarcasm won over her power as a telepath… by far.

"Y'know, for an angel you sure do whine a lot." She let him acknowledge the flare of slight anger blazing in her green eyes, adding a more majestic aura with her long, wavy scarlet locks that seems to be hovering around. Her tone was unfriendly, it's doubtful whether the X-Woman realized this sort of behavior coming for one of her fellow teammate. Warren was stunned, it's as clear as crystal on his face.

You can't be too patient for anything… even if it's something that you hold dear to yourself, there will be times where the lines got crossed, and the wait is over. This is one of the examples. Jean loves Warren like a brother, but his spoiled temper sometimes fed her to the limit… hell, it even make most of the X-Men want to murderize him. Including this one…

"Ya got yer wing back, bub…at least ya find somethin' ya lost ." Logan's voice suddenly appeared, as well as his bulky and short figure that got out of the shadows. The Wolverine's presence gave out a more sinister meaning in his every word even by the sound of his breath, "Cajun didn't have his sin bein' redeemed… and he'll loose the chance forever… who's luckier this time?"

All three individuals stood at each of their uncomfortable positions, wanna guess who got the most dirt on the brain? Unfortunately (well, for me anyway…) at that particular disturbing moment, the door bell rang…

"I'll get it." Jean quickly responded, she went to the door and opened. Tada!!!

"Sorry t'take so long, petite! Traffic's a pain, non?" Remy cheerfully said, she could've sworn that he was partially chirping. Jean put a bossy look after resting both hands to her waist, a wide smile captured her visage.

"Yeah, sure… are these all?" she asked innocently while pointing a finger to a few crates of beers on the floor.

"Hey! Where's the food??!!" Logan exclaimed, standing next to Jean and immediately squatted to get two bottles from one of the upper crates.

"Dey're comin'… Cole!"

Jean's eyes blinked, "Cole?"

Remy's eyes widen, Logan's narrowed, and Jean peered outside… the feral mutant with enhanced senses sniffed the air.

"This smell's kinda familiar…."

"Cole??" Jean repeated… different tone, though…

A sight of Grifter carrying out bags of chips was at present… (brrummm…ching!). It was quite windy outside, then a small gush of wind blew his hair, revealing his full face at them. Logan and Jean… (uh… anyone want some beer?)

__

Cole:

There you are, Red… missed ya, babe…

#Oh my God…# she gasped telepathically. I could know, since a link was suddenly build between us. "Cole Cash!!"

I saw Jean ran towards me and before I could do anything else, I felt every momentum of hers go against mine, threatening my own balance at the least, sounds of cracking potato chips was pretty audible when the impact happen…I chuckled. 

"Ahckk! Jean! You're strangling me! The chips, THE CHIPS!!" 

After my frantic reactions, she finally let go, same seas of green that once nearly drowned me at the seventies… same scarlet locks… same smile… same strength. Jean started giggling, her behavior resembles a little girl all of a sudden, and she took away one of the bags carefully. Her free hand landed on my shoulder, while she turned around. Damn… I still can feel the burn.

"Remy, how the hell did you find this guy?!" her voice was disbelieved. Remy only put up a sly smile to us, he shrugged ignorantly as if refusing to be involved in any way… that's very responsible, y'know?.

"Uh… long… long story, Jean. Trust me." I said, she looked back at me, I saw a gesture of annoyance coming to her, which tempted me to laugh, "You okay, girl?"

"Never better." That's just one reply I like the most of you, Red.

Afterwards, I found another person stepping out… short fella, strange hairstyle… what the??

"Pretty smooth when it comes to the ladies eh, bub?" he asked, almost growling… pure animalistic… "Remember me?"

"… You're still around, old man?" I smiled, it was a cocky one, I know… but what the hell… my hand shook his in two seconds anyway. 

Vega cherished Revlin's strong arms when they circled her flat stomach, and the base of his chin resting on her left shoulder. Feeling his slender yet masculine chest to be against her back, removing each other's tenses. He always said that she's more beautiful at night, the sight of her walking out from Ronan's office and back to the bar, was breathtaking… making the Hades incarnation feel so much luckier for being a guy. He smiled. She did too.

Slowly, Vega heard the music shifted to a faster type of beat… the temptation was on, her adrenaline rising, she wanted to dance. A shift of body motion came towards Revlin, but he didn't get it until she dragged him to the floor.

__

Remy:

Ah, the homme looked happy…I'm glad that's done. 

"What took ya so long, Remy? Ah had t'hold th' others foh ya!" She protested loudly. I saw her lean figure flew towards me from the entrance door, Rogue's was wearing one of her casual shirts and a pair of jeans that fitted her perfectly, capturing my heart again. I didn't quite realize it when she's suddenly got in front of me.

I threw an arm around her waist, smiles on our faces, her left hand on my right, and I kissed it.

"Nuthin' dat can't be 'andled by Gambit, cherie…" I said soothingly, a touch of her gloved finger remove a few bangs on my forehead, her deep green eyes captivated me once more, "Dey didn't give ya much trouble, non?"

She shook her head, a slender arm went circling my waist, and Rogue leaned to me, resting her temple on my shoulder, then she noticed something afterwards…

"Bringin' a company with ya, Cajun?" She asked curiously, when Cole's figure appeared within her sight… WHICH I'm pretty sure he got hers in his… damn… he did.

"Remy, please be kind enough to introduce me with this lovely dame…" Cole said, lowering his voice, while patting my shoulder… taking Roguie's hand too??? "Don't tell me she's your girlfriend…"

"She is." I retorted clearly.

"Asshole… oh well, allow me to give her a kiss for my defeat…" 

"GAH!! NO! DON'T TOUCH!!!"

I think everybody in the scene except Cole actually SHOUTED that warning…

-end of Chapter 2 part one-

UNLIMITED THANK YOU'S TO:

-The Gambit Guild!!! (Love y'all!!!! Mwah! Mwah!!)

-Karen, for the accent helps!

-Faith, for the …um, well… faith!

-Cole and Remy, for being my inspirations.

Hmm… the second part is comin' to the surface…

   [1]: http://members.tripod.com/~Jakafe/KtN.html
   [2]: http://members.tripod.com/~Jakafe/RevolutionParadisers.html



End file.
